The Fearing
by DoonaPregga
Summary: It lurks. Watching. Waiting. Murder on it's fingers. It's not one to wait, but the Hogwarts staff clearly seem to be waiting. Someone has to take this problem into their own hands.


The Fearing

It lurks. Watching, waiting, murder on it's fingers. It's not one to wait, but the Hogwarts staff clearly seem to be waiting. Someone has to take this probelm into their own hands.

...

Filch was sweeping the Hogwarts grounds. He was whhistling and just sweeping away, not noticing the large shadow sneaking up behind him. The shadow reaveled odd wiggling tentilces. The monster hissed.

Fitch screamed as the monster grabbed him by his neck. Filch tried to scream. The monster dragged Filtch into the darkness.

...

Luna was skipping down the hall. She froned when she saw blood trricling across the floor. SHe follwed the trickle. When she saw it, her eyes got all googily. She gapsed with her mouth huge and shocked. "OMG!" She screamed. It was Filch. He was dead. All bloody and murdered. She looked up to see the horrifying monster. Her face was all shocked, but the camera was positioed ina way that the veiwer only saw her schoked face. She pulled out her wand, and hurled a spell.

...

"We'll go check it out." Dumbledore promised the horrified Luna. Him and Snape made their way to the Hallway. Dumbledore looked sad at Flich's mangled body, but Snape just wrinkled his nose. "We need to get someone here to clean this up. Evacuate the students." Dumbledore nodded his head.

...

"Omg, did you hear? Filch has been murdered!"

"Whats going to happen to Mrs. Norris?"

"Will whoever did that get us too?"

"Quiet! Dumbledore silenced the panicking students. He shuffled them all into his office, where they waited scared.

...

The students waited for hours. The teachers hadn't finished searching. "We need to do something." Harry said to Ron and Hermione.

"But Harry!" Ron and Hermione said together. "You're just being foolish," Hermione said.

"Then I''ll go by myself." Harry said. He snaked out of Dumbledore's office with his invisibility cloak.

...

Down the hallway he went. He saw the teachers arguing.

"We cain't send the students away! It will be the end of Hogwarts!

"Would you rather have them dead on our hands?"

He snuck past. He went into the dungeon area, following a strange shadow. He whipped out his wand.

And then there is was. The Monster. Luna was there, again.

"You snuck out too, Luna?" Harry asked. "Luna nodded her head, but she was clearly scared.

"Yes, I think i know what this monster is."

"Do you know how to stop it?" Harry asked. She shook her head.

With their wands they both approached.

Suddenly, the monster shifted out into the open. Out into the light!

It's true form gave Harry the greatest fright.

It was.

A Flying Spagetti Monster. It's tenticles were really noodles. Long and tangled and deadly. It had two large meantballs that pulsed like the beating of a heart. Lastly, and the msot scariest thing of all were it's snakle-like stalks and eyeballs.

It let out an inhuman shriek. Harry let out an inhuman shrek too, although he was human.

The monster lunged. Harry dodged. He striked a spell at it. The monster slapped it off, and it hit Harry.

Then everything went black.

...

Harry woke up in the hospital wing. Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and Luna were standing over him. Luna smiled, but her face was badly beated. She had been in the hospital bed next to Harry. Hermione and Ron both hugged Harry.

"You're insane. We almost bloody lost you!." Ron said. Harry hugged them back.

"That was quite foolish of you." Dumbledore scolded, but there was amusement in his eyes. Harry smiled at him. "Hello professor."

...

Things had just almost gotten back to normal. There was no sign of the masterious flying monster made out of spagetti. Harry went about his classes as usual, studied with Ron and Hermione. Then he decided to take a walk on his own.

He ran into Luna, gazing out at the lake.

"Hello Luna," He greeted. She smiled at him. "Hello Harry."

"Beed crazy science then huh? What happened after I passed out."

She frowned. "It was strange, really. It just flew away."

They both looked out at the lake. harry held her hand. "Well, things are alright now." She nodded her head in agreement, but then her eyes got all googily. "Unless it comes back. Wait," She did gasp, pulling out her wand. "Harry! It is back!"

Harry hurled around. Just then, the monster grabbed his around the neck. Harry struggled and kicked it. It hissed, grabbing on tighter. Luna used a spell that threw it off him.

Harry whipped out his want and his it with a spell. The noddles slapped the spell away again, but Harry dodged. The spell hit Luna and she crumpled.

"Luna!" Harry cried. The mosnter slapped harry with it's large noddles. It wrapped around Harry's neck again. Harry tried to scream.

All of a sudden, Hagrid came out with a large harp. he sat down and started playing it. the mosnter relased harry and sank down to the groun.

"Hagrid!" harry gasped with a smile, his eyes smiling. His spectackles were cracked again though.

Hagrid smiled, and hugged him. "See, just play a little music, and you can calm any beast. It will go right asleep.

Hagrid went over to the monster and harnessed it with rope. "Bet I can tame this one." Harry gasped. "Really?"

Hagrid nodded.

...

Filch was given a funeral. The whole school attended, Malfoy passing mean notes along with Pansy. Dumbledore said the words of gratitude. Suprisingly, he actually began to cry for the squib. Mrs. Norris now had a home with Hagrid.

As far as the monster went though, they had to clear up some legalities with the Ministry if Hagrid got to keep it. They got a lawayer named Mr. Poe. With Lawyer Poe's help, Hagrid had to prove he had tamed it. There was some complaint from parents, but no other problems after that. Hagrid named the monster Pasketti.

...

After Filches funderal, everyone was granted the day off. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna wandered the feilds. Hermione and Ron shared a knowing glance as una grabbed Harry's hand. They walked hand in hand romanitically.

They looked over at Hagrid's hut and Hagrid smiled. They waved, and Hagrid waved back, the monster next to him waving peacefully too.

All was well now. Under Hagrid's skilled toe, Pasketti would never kill again.


End file.
